Systems for monitoring borehole operations have become increasingly pervasive in the downhole drilling and completions industry. Parameters such as temperature, pressure, acoustics, or others can provide insight into various borehole activities in order to enable operators at surface to identify and respond to potential issues, perform an operation more effectively or efficiently, etc. While current systems work sufficiently in many scenarios, the industry always well receives new and alternate monitoring systems.